tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Larich
Arthur Larich, born as Lothar Arthur Rislav Larich is, unbeknownst to many, a minor noble from the now barely acknowledged House Larich, a house started by the now legendary King of Skingrad, Rislav The Righteous, in the First Era. Arthur, after a disagreement with his father, was banished from his home, and has lived on the road for the past years. Biography Birth and childhood Lothar was born on the 19th of First Seed, Year 173 of the Fourth Era to a so far unknown by name father and mother. His childhood years have been spent outside, roaming the streets of Skingrad, looking into every nook and cranny there was, memorizing the city's layout by a young age. He spent a lot of time observing the world around him and dreaming of one day exploring the world outside the gates of his home city. He never quite got along with his siblings, who treated him as the annoying, overly energetic younger brother. When it came to his formal education, what he was taught by the lecturing scholars was simply not enough for him, although he did enjoy reading books whenever he was not busy adventuring. His parents never really showed any love or bigger concern to Arthur, as their attention was centred on his older siblings. College of Whispers When he was of age, his parents sent him to study at the College of Whispers. There, he spent a lot of his time in the expansive and near maze-like library, exploring the world through the hundreds upon hundreds of books. His interest in the world, it seemed, wasn't even close to being satisfied, however, and one night after one too many cyrodiilic brandy's he came across a book on the Dunmer of Morrowind. The chapter on the House of Telvanni caught his interest, especially their moral code of materialism, individualism and perfecting oneself to reach one's goals. Larich, in turn, created his own set of morals and values based on the many combined beliefs and wisdoms of the cultures all around Tamriel. The following day, he packed his bags and left the college in the night, stealing supplies for the road ahead (following the teachings of the Telvanni's - if a thief steals without being caught, he deserves whatever he stole). Homecoming Arthur decided to come back home, where he hoped he could spend the night and then continue on his journey across Tamriel in the search of knowledge. However, upon arriving home, him and his father got into an arguement over Arthur escaping and stealing from the College. Despite his mother's feeble attempts at defending her son, his father denounced him and cast him out, disowning him. Larich left Skingrad the next morning after spending the night drowning himself in alcohol at the local tavern. Personality Arthur was a double sided coin. As he appeared to most he met, he was a charismatic and social yet intelligent and quick-witted man who's fame preceeded him, to his own pity. He was socially competent and gregarious, and could be considered a womanizer to some extent, as most bards would be. However, on the flip side of things, Arthur was capable of turning in personality on a whim, being able to be extremely arbitrary, greedy and keen on reaching his goals no matter what, as witnessed when he stabbed Elvrich in the back with his longsword during the Dawnguard members' standoff against Raqorith at Forebears Holdout in the hope of getting into touch with the Volkihar Clan. His biggest weakness, however, was always his empathy towards people, who had similar past experiences as him i.e. being overlooked and badly treated by their family. Trivia *Arthur's backstory is the author's take on the backstory of the Master character build created by the Youtuber FudgeMuppet - link Category:Persistence Canon Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Nobility Category:Bards Category:College of Whispers